Lacrimosa
by CoffeBrown
Summary: "Benar juga, kita tak terikat apa-pun dan mungkin tak punya sebuah perasaan yang sama, jadi mana mungkin kau akan cemburu, bukan begitu?"


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : NaruSai

Rated : M

.

.

Sinar hangat mentari menyapa kulit pucat pemuda berambut hitam yang tertidur. Selimut tebal masih membalut tubuhnya yang polos. Dan ia mendesah kecil ketika merasakan angin pagi menyapa wajahnya. "Nghhh..." sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka sedikit dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali karena iris matanya belum terbiasa dengan sinar mentari yang cerah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sai?"

Sai menoleh ke sumber suara, "ya," jawabnya singkat sembari memperhatikan pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah sibuk mengancingkan kemeja biru tuanya. "Kau akan pergi sekarang?" pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk kecil. "Padahal aku kira hari ini kau bisa menemaniku sampai malam," Sai mulai duduk dan memijat tengkuknya yang pegal.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan, "maafkan aku," ucapnya perlahan sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Minggu depan aku janji akan menemanimu seharian, tapi kali ini aku harus menemui tunanganku jam sembilan," jelas Naruto sembari melihat jam tangannya. Pukul delapan. Itu berarti masih ada beberapa puluh menit lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai, "aku sedang tak ingin mendengar omelan Tsunade karena tak mengajaknya jalan Minggu ini." Lanjut Naruto malas.

Sai terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "memang dia selalu mengadu pada Nona Tsunade, hem?"

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi sifatnya," Naruto menggeleng kecil, "dan kadang membuatku muak."

Sai melemaskan tangannya dengan cara menariknya ke depan. "Bersabar saja, bagaimanapun juga dia itu calon istrimu," ada sedikit rasa sesak yang menyelimuti batin Sai saat mengatakan hal itu, namun tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di paras Sai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sudah sebulan Sai bersama Naruto, dan selama itu dia sudah belajar untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dari Naruto. Tiga hari pertama memang sulit mengingat Naruto adalah orang pertama yang bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Namun hari-hari selanjutnya semua berjalan baik, ia sudah mulai bisa menyamarkan emosinya di depan Naruto.

"Hei!" Sai tersentak ketika sadar jika Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. "Sedang memikirkan apa?" Sai sedikit tersenyum ketika Naruto memainkan rambutnya dan membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Tak ada," jawabnya singkat kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam dekapan Naruto. Ia juga menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh Naruto yang sangat ia sukai.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah. Ia tahu saat ini Sai tengah berbohong padanya. Namun Naruto tak ingin memaksanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu benar jika Sai dipaksa, pemuda berambut berambut hitam itu tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sai itu sedikit keras kepala. Jadi, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu yang berharga bersama Sai dengan berdiam diri.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan sembari menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membelai rambut Sai.

Sai mendongak kemudian menatap mata Naruto, "aku akan pergi bersama Suigetsu hari ini," Naruto menaikan alisnya, "kemarin dia mengajakku pergi, dan aku menyetujuinya jika kau tak menemaniku hari ini." Jelas Sai yang sukses membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah. Dan Sai yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum kecil, "kau tak cemburu bukan?" tanya Sai hati-hati.

Pertanyaan singkat yang diberikan Sai membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. 'Tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan Suigetsu.' Batin Naruto dan jujur ia ingin mengatakan hal yang ada di dalam batinnya, namun yang terjadi justru... "Aku tak cemburu,"

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tajam tengah menyayat hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dan anehnya Sai tak menangis, ia justru manikmati hal itu. "Benar juga, kita tak terikat apa-pun dan mungkin tak punya sebuah perasaan yang sama, jadi mana mungkin kau akan cemburu, bukan begitu?"

Naruto membuang pandangannya ketika Sai menatapnya dengan lekat. Ia tak suka melihat mata hitam itu terluka. Dan mengenai perkataan Sai barusan, Naruto tak setuju sama sekali. Memang, ia tak terikat apapun dengan Sai, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya dua orang yang mencoba berbagi kesenangan di antara penderitaan yang selalu mereka alami, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa cemburu. Namun sayangnya, Naruto tak bisa jujur. Karena setiap ia ingin berkata jujur, banyangan Shion selalu saja muncul dalam benaknya, dan rasanya tak tega ketika harus menyakiti gadis yang telah berharap banyak padanya itu.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, dan cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku membuka hati untuk yang lain,"

Naruto tahu benar jika Sai tak serius dengan perkataanya. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu hanya ingin menguatkan hatinya saja. Dan tanpa sadar tangan Naruto mendekap erat Sai, mencoba berbagi kehangatan yang ia punya. Kehangatan yang ia hanya ia berikan untuk Sai.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya melintasi jalanan yang sudah cukup ramai. Pandangannya memang tertuju pada jalan, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia masih saja memikirkan perkataan Sai beberapa saat lalu. Entah kenapa perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak ketika mendengar perkataan Sai. Rasanya seperti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

_ 'Aku akan pergi bersama Suigetsu hari ini,'_

Perkataan itu terus saja terulang di otak Naruto, membuat pemuda bermata _shapire_ ini merasa pusing dan sebal. Dari dulu ia tak suka dengan seseorang yang bernama Suigetsu. Dan ketika ia mengetahui jika orang yang disayanginya akan pergi bersama pemuda yang mendapat label 'Playboy' tentu saja Naruto menjadi khawatir. Ia takut Sai akan meninggalkannya dan akan tersakiti jika bersama dengan Suigetsu, tapi... –bukankah dia sendiri yang akan meninggalkan Sai dan menyakitinya?

Naruto yang tersentak langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jeritan klakson yang memenuhi gendang telinganya, karena sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sai.

Sebulan yang lalu, mentan juniornya saat di Universitasnya datang padanya, dan mengatakan jika ia pemuda itu ingin bersamanya. Naruto ingat benar ia sempat menolak pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum ia menerimanya.

_"Aku ingin bersamamu,"_

_ "Itu tak mungkin. Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan, da–"_

_ "Aku tak meminta kau mencintaiku atau meninggalkan tunanganmu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu,"_

_ "Tap –oke, terserah kau saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyakiti atau meninggalkanmu."_

Dan mulailah perjalanan Naruto dan Sai. Selama sebulan ini mereka telah melakukan hubungan kekasih –bahkan hubungan yang jauh lebih intens daripada kekasih. Memang, Naruto sangat menikmatinya dan tak menutup kemungkinan jika Sai juga merasa hal yang sama. Namun Naruto baru sadar satu hal, jika setelah melakukannya dengan Sai, ia akan membuat pemuda itu terluka. Ia sering meninggalkannya sendiri ketika Sai masih tertidur akibat perbuatan panas mereka semalam.

Lalu, tentang perasaannya terhadap Sai... –jujur ia mencintai pemuda itu saat ia masih menjadi senior Sai di Universitas. Ia juga tak bisa menutupi jika ia merasa sangat senang ketika Sai menemui dirinya dan berkata ingin bersamanya. Dan tentang Shion, dia tak punya perasaan lain terhadap gadis berambut panjang itu selain perasaan kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik. Naruto hanya menganggap Shion sebagai adik, tak lebih dari itu. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto tak menyukai pertunangan ini. Ia tahu jika pernikahannya kelak dengan Shion hanyalah pernihakan bisnis semata.

Jiwa dan hatinya sudah terikat dengan seseorang bernama Sai, seseorang yang secara tak langsung sudah disakitinya.

"Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertahan dengan semua ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia baru sadar jika apa yang selama ini ia dan Sai lakukan secara tak langsung menyakiti Sai. Seharusnya ia tak menerima Sai ketika pemuda itu meminta untuk bersamanya karena itu sama saja dengan menyakitinya. Dan yang Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa Sai bisa bertahan dengan situasi ini?

.

tbc

.


End file.
